As gas turbine engines become more sophisticated, the need for precision control of the vane angle thereby to determine precisely the turbine vane nozzle area becomes more important. A direct connection from the unison ring to the vane arm requires high actuating forces on the ring with resultant problems in precise control. Such a connection also fails to provide the precise location of the vane necessary in matching the nozzle area to the compressor flow.